As new smart devices, such as the iPad and iPhone, are becoming more common, more applications are being introduced. While the simple user interface attracts more users, it also raises many challenges to developers. New smart devices mask the file system away from the users, and many ordinary actions done in a file oriented system are not feasible. One example would be: how would one upload an attachment to an email, when one cannot select a file? Or, how would one download a data object from an exterior source and then upload it to a running application?